


discourtesy of welcome

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Sasuke is a little bit of a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inexplicably, Sasuke is the one to welcome Sakura back to Konoha before she can welcome him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discourtesy of welcome

She was gone for _two days_.

Her mission, the first one that took her out of Konoha in the three months since Sasuke left, was a milk run.

 Run to Suna. Deliver some special medicines. Say hi to Gaara. Run back. The only warning she got was to wear sunscreen.

Simple. She almost didn’t mention it in her most recent letter to Sasuke, only hastily scribbling a postscript before tying the letter to the hawk’s leg and sending it back to its master.

As the gates of Konoha came into view, she had been struck by three figures standing there, waiting. Kakashi was easy to make out in his Hokage robes, and Naruto’s hair was the perfect beacon. The figure between them, however…

Sakura was not certain she was seeing reality—didn’t listen to whatever he was saying—until she walked right up to him and poked him hard in the chest. He winced and rocked back on his heels, but remained where he was, assuredly real and solid.

In his last letter, Sasuke mentioned being on the other side of the continent.

And yet.

Somehow, the first time Sasuke Uchiha made his grand return, not only did she _miss_ it, but he had the audacity to be waiting to welcome her at the gates.

Naruto was snickering at her for sure, reveling in her surprise. Kakashi wasn’t, but she didn’t doubt for a second he was smiling under the mask.

Sasuke was—

Sasuke was smirking, but in a way that reminded her of when they were thirteen.

Basically, like a good person who was still an unrepentant _prick_.

“What do you think, Sakura-chan?” Naruto waved at Sasuke in a little ‘ta-da’ motion. “Isn’t he a sight for sore eyes?”

Did they _plan_ this?

She looked accusingly to Kakashi.

“You’re not the only one keeping in contact with him,” he reminded her, completely unperturbed. Her old sensei was clearly very pleased with himself.

Sakura turned her gaze to Sasuke.

“H-How did you get here so fast?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I was closer to Konoha than I had previously mentioned.”

“…You mean you lied to me?”

“No. I really didn’t know where I was.”

His poker face was excellent, but he was definitely laughing at her on the inside.

Sakura groaned and put a hand over her eyes. “I can’t believe you.”

“He’s a bastard, Sakura-chan,” said Naruto, with good humor. “I thought you’d’ve figured it out by now.”

Sakura didn’t answer. Her head was still down. Naruto’s grin got a little less toothy.

“Sakura-chan?”

Still Sakura did not respond. Naruto gingerly poked her.

“Sakura,” Sasuke looked a little less amused, as well.

“Say it.”

“What?”

Sakura heaved an extravagant sigh. “I didn’t hear you the first time. So go ahead and say it _again_ , you jerk.”

Clearly, she wasn’t _angry_ angry at them. The two young men relaxed while Kakashi just shook his head. Naruto grinned fully again, and nudged Sasuke in the ribs.

Not that Sasuke needed the prompting.

“Welcome home, Sakura.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“You are such a jerk,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “You know I’ve wanted to say that to you for _years_.”

“You’ll get your turn.”

“Well, _yeah_. But it’s not the same.”

“Aa,” Sasuke smiled into her hair, ignoring Kakashi’s giggle and Naruto’s kissy noises. “At least I’m a jerk who returns whether or not you expect it. Doesn’t that count for something?”

She didn’t answer, but her arms tightened around him, and that was affirmation enough.


End file.
